Just a normal girl
by Zafkiel55
Summary: Weiss has decided to go on a normal life and go to a regular school instead of one designed for rich people. After she becomes friends with Blake they start getting closer and closer with each other. How normally can she live her life with these new feelings growing inside of her? rated M for possible lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK SO SOME OF YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW ME BY MY FANFICTIONS CALLED "JACK RABBIT", "ICE COFFEE", AND "SUGAR LOVERS". SO AS YOU KNOW I LIKE MAKING FANFICTIONS OUT OF VERY RARE SHIPS, BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE AN INTERESTING ONE OUT OF THE SHIP CHECKMATE OR MONOCHROME. HOWEVER THIS ONE WILL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT, INSTEAD OF THE WORLD BEING FILLED WITH GRIM, AURAS, AND CRAZY WEAPONS I AM MAKING IT A REALISTIC STYLE AND BY THAT I MEAN THEY ARE LIVING IN A REGULAR WORLD, WITH REGULAR SCHOOLS AND NO EVIL VILLAINS SUCH AS CINDER. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**P.S. I DON'T SPEAK GERMAN AND USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR GERMAN SENTENCES SO IF YOU DO SPEAK GERMAN AND YOU KNOW HOW TO ACTUALLY SAY THE SENTENCES PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL FIX IT.**

Weiss Schnee:

"Are you sure this is what you want to do dear? You are a Schnee, you can have so much more than this." My mother tries to convince me to go the 'rich girl route' even though I have told her time and time again that I prefer to be a normal girl.

"Yes mother I am sure." I simply tell her.

She sighs "Alright, if that is what you want… you do know your father isn't going to approve of this right?" she warns me.

"I don't care anymore. I am tired of being known as 'little miss rich girl', I want people to see me for who I am… not for what he wants me to be"

"Ok… oh we're here." I look in front of me as I approach my destination. I look over to the sign that says 'Welcome to Beacon High' and I am filled with excitement. This will be my first time going to a regular school instead of one designed for super rich people.

As I enter through the gates I see a desk labeled 'Registration for new students here' and I approach it.

"Hello, are you a new student here?" she asks in a monotone.

"Y-yes." I say nervously.

"Name?"

"Weiss Schnee."

"Schnee? As in 'the' Schnee?"

I sigh "Yes."

"Why would someone so rich be going to such a regular school?"

"I want to be a normal girl and have people stop treating me like I am a 'princess'" I say with a little bit of anger growing.

"I see." She says before searching through a stack of papers. "Here you are Mrs. Schnee" She hands me a schedule that has my name written at the top. "Since you are new to this school you can go to the line over there and get a tour. My name is Mrs. Fall and I am a school counselor, if you have any questions or concerns I will be here for the rest of today." She says to me while pointing to a line of students.

"Thank you." I say and turn to my mother. "I will meet you back home mother."

"Ok, make it home by dinner time, and don't forget to call me if you need anything."

"I won't" I give my mother a hug and make my way to the line that is labeled 'first year students tour' and I end up noticing one girl who seems a little too young to be in this school.

"Aren't you excited Rubes!" I direct my attention to the tall blonde girl who I am currently standing behind.

"Yeah, I guess." The younger girl says in a slightly nervous tone and I feel like I should say something.

"Hey, isn't she a little too young to be in this school?" I ask not to sound rude at all.

"SEE, SOMEBODY ALREADY NOTICED!" the younger girl yells at who I am guessing is her older sister.

"Oh, come on Rubes this could be a chance to make friends just tell her about yourself." The blonde pushes the girl towards me and she suddenly gets even more nervous.

"W-w-well, my name is Ruby Rose I used to be a student at Signal Middle but I ended up skipping two grade levels ahead." She says.

"You're joking right?" I reply.

"Ich Scherze nicht" She tells me 'I am not kidding' in my own native language.

"You know how to speak german?" I ask surprised at how fluently she sounded.

"I learned it in 3rd grade." She says. "Warum spricht du es nicht?" She asks me 'why aren't you speaking it?"

"Woher weißt du, dass ich deutsch spreche" I ask her 'how do you know I speak German?'

"I caught a hint of your German accent; you must be trying really hard to hide that accent since it is barely noticeable." She says

"Wow, you are really smart." I say in deep surprise that such a girl could possibly be smarter than me.

"Yep, that is my Rubes for ya, she has a habit of showing it off." The tall blonde girl says

"Yang I told you I am not trying to show off, it's just people keep thinking I am a dumb hyperactive girl and I just want to prove them wrong!" Ruby yells at her sister which I have now learned is named Yang.

I chuckle "So, your name is Yang?" I ask the blonde.

"Yep, Yang Xiao Long. Oons aoof see eh?" She says to me which I don't quite get what she was trying to say.

"Huh?" I say in complete confusion as to what she was trying to say to me.

"Ugh, Yang its Uns auf Sie!" Ruby ends up clarifying that Yang was trying to say 'pleased to meet you' in German.

"Well, sorry Ruby but I am not a fluent German speaker like you. I mean have you met me!"

"Well, yeah you are my sister and the fact that you barely passed middle school proves that you shouldn't try to learn another language" Ruby replies to her sister again and I give another chuckle

I soon remember that I forgot to introduce myself. "Oh, I almost forgot. I am-"

"Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee dust company. Right?" Ruby cuts me off in order to finish my introduction.

"H-how did you know?" I ask.

"Well, I had to do a project for the dust unit in my history class so I chose your company as my main topic." She says.

"Seriously how old are you again?"

"Fifteen unlike everyone else in this school who is either seventeen or older." She says.

"Ok, that settles it you will be my partner for homework." She chuckles.

"I will try but I think I will have to help her in passing this school as well." She says while pointing at Yang.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Yang yells and Ruby and I both laugh at her

Soon I feel something shove me and I fall. As I look around all I see is a blur and I try to find where my glasses fell (yes I wear glasses so what). I feel around the floor and after I find them I put them on. Only to find out that they weren't my glasses and their magnification is way different than mines which end up hurting my eyes at the slightest of glance through them. At the same time I hear that the same person who tripped me is having the same reaction I had with her glasses. Which brings me to the conclusion that she has most likely found my glasses. I then hand out the glasses to the direction of what I presume is where she is located and as soon as I feel her take her glasses I reach out and grab my own.

When I put my glasses on I look over to her and I see that she wears full on black clothing with a little bow on her head.

"S-sorry, I sort of got lost on my book and I didn't know where I was going." She says in a way which I sort of find cute… however I have a problem that whenever I see something I find cute I usually end up being really rude towards it.

"You, better be sorry. Watch where you are going next time! I almost had to be scolded by my father for having my glasses broken again for not being 'careful enough' as he would say!" I say in a manner that I don't want to but it's something I can't really control.

"I said I was sorry princess. You must be one of those stuck up rich girls." She says.

"What how dare you!? You, YOU!" I feel myself getting angry when I am not supposed to and I want to stop before I say something bad but I can't.

"HEY! Stop it you two!" Yang yells and I am glad I am stopped before things went horribly wrong.

"Fine." I say, and soon Ruby dashes in front of me and starts scanning the girl.

"Hmmmm… what's your name?" She asks.

"Ummm, Blake." The girl says.

"Blake what?" Ruby asks.

"Belladonna." Blake says with a sigh of slight annoyance at Ruby for making her say her full name.

"Ok, my name is Ruby Rose and that over there is my sister Yang Xiao Long, and the girl who was surprisingly rude to you is called Weiss Schnee. Hopefully you two can put this behind you and start over you know, as friends?" Ruby says trying to get us to be friendly to each other.

"Wait, how old are you?" She asks Ruby

"Ummmm… Fifteen?" Ruby says.

"What are you doing in high school at such a young age?"

"I sort of skipped two grades, hehe." Ruby replies to Blake.

"Oh, so you are one of those super smart kids?" Blake says.

"Attention students, I will now take you on a tour throughout this school. You may ask any questions you may have during the tour so please feel free to do so. My name is Professor Port, I will be your guide. So children follow me!" The tour guide announces and we do as he says.

While on the tour he tells us the location of certain areas, classes and at some points he also adds a little bit of history about the school. However what strikes me most is the fact that they added the new system of dorms into the campus. The dorms are free for any student willing to attempt at living without their parents. They are to be shared with one partner and the only thing provided in the dorms are two beds and if the students wishes to add anymore furniture then they will either have to bring it from their place or buy it themselves. The dorms have one bathroom, a kitchen and a closet according to him.

Soon after the tour is done I take out my phone and dial a number. After a few beeps they pick up.

"Hello?" The person says.

"Mother we need to talk."  
**  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST EVER REALISTIC FANFICTION. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT WILL PROBABLY ASK YES I MADE RUBY SUPER SMART AND I GAVE WEISS AND BLAKE GLASSES. AND JUST A HEADS UP I MIGHT HAVE RUBY SPEAK OTHER LANGUAGES MEANING I WILL BE USING MORE GOOGLE TRANSLATE SO IF YOU FLUENTLY SPEAK THE LANGUAGE PLEASE TELL ME ANY CORRECTIONS I NEED TO MAKE ON THE SENTENCE AND I WILL FIX IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT LEAVE ANY COMMENTS AND I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN**


	2. Chapter 2

_Weiss Schnee_:

"Sure, but can it wait until dinner? I want you to tell me all that has happened today." I hear my mother say and I begin thinking whether I should tell her now or during dinner. "I guess I can wait so I can think how I am going to ask her this" I think to myself.

"Ok mother I will be heading there now."

"Do you want Sebastian to pick you up?" she asks

"No it's fine I can walk there." I turned down her offer. Sebastian our families butler and the best butler I have ever seen in all of Remnant you could say that he is one hell of a butler.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, I actually want to walk around Vale for a while."

"Ok, but be careful."

"I will mother."

"Love you"

"Love you too mother." I hang up the phone and I start making my way out of the school.

"Hey, Weiss! Over here!" I hear a familiar blonde's voice as I approach the entrance to the school. I turn around and I see her waving for me to go over to her so she can talk to me. I go over to her and I see both Blake and Ruby there.

"Hey guys." I say to them.

"Hey we were thinking of going to the coffee shop that is just a few block away, wanna join?" I hear her ask, at first I end up considering it but then I remembered that if I don't make it home in time I risk not being able to get my school dorm.

"Sorry I might have to take a rain check, my mother is cooking dinner and I have to meet her up soon or I am in big trouble. I can walk with you though?"

"Well that is fine." Yang says and we start making our way down to the coffee shop which is at the direction of my house.

"So Weiss how many languages can you speak?" Yang asks

"Only two, English and German, I do want to learn some Japanese though." I say to her.

"I know how to speak Japanese." Blake says

"Watashi mo sore wo hanasu hōhō o shitte imasu ka? Tabun watashi tachi wa kanojo o oshieru koto ga dekimasu ka?" Ruby says to Blake and I begin to ponder what the heck she just said.

"Tashika ni, sore wa osoraku, gakkō no kyōshidearu koro no watashi no kyaria de watashi o tasukemasu" Blake responds and I keep trying to figure out what they are saying.

"Anata mo gakkō no sensei ni naritai desu!?" Ruby responds again and I feel that my face is making the awkwardly confused expression.

"Ummm, are you getting any of this?" Yang asks me and I look at her with the confused expression. "Guess not huh?" I shake my head no. "Good, I am not the only one.

"Un, watashi wa kodomo o aishi, sorera o oshiemasu" Blake responds to Ruby.

"Ok, CAN YOU PLEASE SPEAK ENGLISH NOW!" I yell at them

"Sorry, we were just talking about how we can teach you Japanese." Ruby says and my face light up.

"Really!?" I say with a big smile.

"Yeah, I think It would be fun." Blake adds

"Thank you." I say with a slight blush on my cheeks and I begin to think about something. "Wait, how many languages do you speak?" I ask Blake

"Hmmm, three Chinese, Japanese and English" She says.

"Ha! I speak only one!" Yang says in complete confidence and then we turn to Ruby.

"Rubes, you mind telling them how many do you speak?" We all stare at Ruby waiting for her answer

"ummmmmm, Sixty?" As soon as she says that all of our jaws drop except Yang who already knew.

"Are you telling me that you broke the world record for most languages spoken?" I asked in complete surprise.

"No, hehe. My mother did, she knows sixty-one languages, she has one more language that I have yet to learn which is really difficult because only super rich schools teach it." Ruby says.

"And what language would that be?" Blake asked.

"elvish."

"why doesn't your mother teach you?" I ask

"She doesn't know how, it is the hardest language to teach and she doesn't know where to start so I have been trying to look for websites that will teach it but most of them are really hard to follow." She says and I start wondering how Ruby's mother might be

"maybe that is where she gets most of her smarts from." Soon we approach the coffee shop I sigh not wanting to stop talking to my new friends "Well, I guess I am off now." I say

"awwww, do you have to?" I hear Ruby whine

"Why can't you stay with us for a little longer?" I hear Blake say and immediately my minds starts to think that she meant 'me' instead of 'us' and I feel my face burn which I think means that I am blushing

"Sorry, if I don't go now my mother will kill me, next time though I promise." I tell them and make my way to my house

While I walk to my place my brain does nothing but think about Blake. At first I thought it was because she became my friend but that doesn't explain why I am not thinking about Yang or Ruby. I finally make it home and I use my keys to open my door.

"Ich bin zu Hause!" I say out loud and my mother poked her head from behind the kitchen wall with a surprised expression and I begin to realize that I just said 'I'm home' in German.

My mother then smiles "That is the first time I have heard you speak German around the house in years" She says

"Ich auch nicht" I hear my sister say 'I haven't as well' from the stairs "Welcome back sis, mom is almost done making dinner" she says as she makes her way downstairs

"Alright Weiss, Winter have a seat, dinner is now served." My mother says while sitting at the table carrying her plate and Sebastian right behind her carrying my own and Winters plate. My mother loves to cook so she has the butler do everything but cook around the house. "So Weiss, how was the tour, did you make any friends?" She asks

"Yes, I made a few friends." I say

"Ooh, tell me about them."

"Well, I don't much except that one is this pretty dumb blonde with an interesting sense of humor, her sister who has a brain the size of a planet, and this one girl who loves to read books and seems to be very mysterious."

"Names?" Asks Winter in mother's place, my mother and sister are the most nosy people of my family and they don't stop asking questions until they know everything they want to know

"The blonde is called Yang Xiao Long, the super smart young girl is Ruby Rose, and the bookworm is Blake Belladonna" I tell them knowing perfectly well that if I were to say their first names I would be asked for last names.

"Ruby Rose? Is she by any chance related to Summer Rose?" My mother asks

"Ummmm, who?" I ask her not knowing if she was talking about Ruby's mother since Ruby never mentioned her name

"Summer Rose, the one who broke the world record for most languages spoken having learned over sixty one languages." Winter clarifies

"Oh, yes Ruby is her daughter." I say

"How old is she?" my mother asks

"Fifteen, and she is way smarter than any of us here." I tell them

"I wouldn't be surprised she is the daughter of the smartest person in Vale, how many languages does she speak now?" my mother asks

"sixty, she also managed to catch a hint of my German accent which even I didn't know I had" my mother giggles

"You don't notice it because you don't speak German enough, she has had experience with so many languages even the slightest hint of an accent will lead her to think you speak that language or are from that type of nationality."

"I feel like a minor compared to her and she is two years younger than me."

"Don't worry Weiss, no matter what you can't do anything about it. She is literally the smartest person in that school now even though she already skipped two grades she is still being taught things that she will somehow know already, and if she doesn't know them she will learn it in less than a second and no matter how hard anyone in that school tries they won't be able to surpass her." As my mother tells me this I begin to wonder how she knows all of this.

"Mother, have you had this happen to you?" I say and she gives off a nod.

"before I married your father and became 'rich' I used to go to a normal school just like you are about to do, and there I met-"

"Summer Rose" Winter says finishing My mother's sentence.

"Yes, when I met her she had skipped two grade levels and I was determined to be smarter than her so I began studying hard and doing extra credit and just about anything I could do to get me a high grade, but no matter how hard I tried she always surpassed me."

"So, you better have her as your homework buddy." Winter says with a slight giggle

"Oh, don't worry I will."

"So, about this Blake tell me about her, how did you meet?" my mother says in a way that feels like if Blake is my significant other and my face starts to burn

"She bumped into me because she was reading a book and I accidentally started to yell at her because my glasses fell." I tell her

"Did your face feel hot?" My mother asks

"What?"

"Did your face feel hot when you yelled at her?"

"Y-Yes, a little." I say worried as to what my mother is getting at

"Awwwww, my sis likes someone already!" I hear Winter says and my face turns even redder.

"S-SHUT UP WINTER!" I yell at her.

"Weiss dear she isn't wrong, that is exactly how I felt whenever I liked someone." My mother says

"B-b-but, how!? She's a girl!" I yell

"I know, and that is normal. Your sister had the same problem." My mother says and I look at Winter with utter disbelief

"How come I never knew this?" I ask

"Well, it was pretty embarrassing and I refused to accept it sort of like you are doing right now." Winter says.

"I-I am not!"

"Yes, you are"

"Am not!"

"OK, enough" My mother raises her voice telling us that we should be quite. "Weiss, there was something you wanted to tell me right?"

"oh, right… well mom, sis, the school just added a new program that lets students stay in dorms, it's a chance for them to get started in their adult life."

"ok, what are you asking dear?" my mother starts getting impatient and when she gets impatient she sends daggers with her eyes than can cut even the strongest of metals

"I-I- I am going to start living in the dorms." I say

"All by yourself?" she asks

"Well… not exactly, I will have a roommate with me for all of the school years." I sit quietly as my mother thinks and prepare for what she is going to say.

"You know your father won't agree to this." She says.

"I-I know" I lower my head.

"You made friends in the school already right?" She asks and I give a slight nod. She sighs "Fine, but I want you to study hard, never skip class unless it's an emergency and… please call if you need any help." My face brightens as soon as I hear my mother say yes.

"Thank you mom!" I give her a big hug.

"On last thing." She says.

"What is it?" I ask

"You have to introduce us to your friends" At first I nod yes but then I start thinking of the whole conversation we had about Blake and I start to worry at what she is planning.

"oh god."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED A BIG PROJECT AND WILL START WORKING ON EDITING SOME OF MY FANFICS, AGAIN SORRY IF I TRANSLATED INCORRECTLY PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW ABOUT SOMETHING. ALL THANKS TO jameis I CAME UP WITH AN IDEA. I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU GUYS TO ROLE PLAY WITH ME USING A RANDOM RWBY SHIP (PREFERABLY A GIRL ON GIRL ONE). IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO THE ROLE PLAY JUST SEND A PM TO ME WITH THE SHIP AND START IT OFF, IF THE SHIP SEEMS TO BE A REALLY GOOD SHIP I MIGHT MAKE AN ENTIRE FANFIC OUT OF IT. I ALREADY DID ONE ROLE PLAY WITH jameis AND HAD A LOT OF FUN COMING UP WITH THINGS TO KEEP THE ROLE PLAY GOING SO I DECIDED I WANTED TO DO MORE OF THEM. HOPE TO RECEIVE SOME ROLE PLAY REQUESTS FROM YOU GUYS AND I WILL UPDATE ALL OF MY FANFICS AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN.**

**P.S. SUPER SEXUAL ROLE PLAYS ARE ACCEPTABLE.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Weiss Schnee:_

After getting my mother's approval to getting my own dorm at Beacon high we continued to eat quietly since we kind of ran out of topics to discuss around the table, also for the fact that it was one of the only great things that has ever happened in my life and if I were to talk I would surely just burst with high enthusiasm and excitement. After a few minutes we had all finished eating and Sebastian picked up the dishes.

"I am going to go pack up now for tomorrow!" I say joyfully while quickly getting up from the table and running to my room "gute Nacht!" I yell out 'good night' in german to my mother and Sister as i climb up the stair towards my room.

"gute Nacht!" I hear both my sister and my mother yell out to me and i realised that maybe i should start speaking german more often. 'To think that a fifteen year old can have me speak german for the first time in years... hmmm, i wonder if i still have the accent? I have been suppressing it for so long that i might have lost it' I say to myself as i find a suitcase for me to start packing my things. After i pack my things i go to my bathroom take a nice cold shower,brush my teeth, change into my nightgown, and i lay on my bed 'i can't wait for tomorrow' I say before i let sleep take over me.

While i sleep i keep practicing my german accent in my head hoping that i can have it down by the time i wake up. I keep repeating simple sentences like 'good morning' and 'how are you today?' in a german accent. I am an allusive dreamer so doing this is quite simple for me. After i feel like i practiced enough i just let my dreams take me wherever they want to and soon i find myself in a classroom. I look around and see Blake, Yang, and Ruby I look over to the board and see that we are playing jeopardy.

"alright next two participants come on up, Ruby and Weiss" I hear the teacher say and i get up and walk over to a stool and Ruby does the same. "Alright Ruby since you won last game you get to pick first" I look at the jeopardy board and i see Faunus, Vale, Dust, Beacon, and Signal and i start to think that maybe this is history.

"Signal for a thousand!" Ruby says

"Alright who was the first person to pass middle school in Signal middle with the highest score skipping two grades and is known for breaking the world record of speaking the most languages" The teacher says and i see Ruby just standing there not even hitting the stool to answer the question 'Seriously Ruby are you going easy on me?' i think to myself knowing perfectly well that we both know this answer "ten seconds ladies" the teacher warns us 'fine Ruby i guess i will take your offer' I think to myself as i hit the stool so i can answer it. "Weiss, your answer please."

"Ruby Rose!" I say with confidence that that is the correct answer.

"I am sorry but that is incorrect. You lose a thousand points" The teacher says 'What!? How is that wrong!? that perfectly describes Ruby!' I think to myself frustrated over the fact that i got the answer wrong 'If the answer isn't Ruby then who is it? Wait don't tell me!' i start trying to figure out how i got it wrong and then i see Ruby smirk and hit the stool.

"Summer Rose!" Ruby says and i finally realised why i got it wrong ." 'Damn, i confused Ruby with her mother!' and then i start to wonder 'Wait did she know i was going to answer it incorrectly and waited for me to get it wrong so i could lose points!? Damn that girl is smart!'

"That is correct, Ruby you now have a thousand points." The teacher says "Now Ruby choose your next opponent." After the teacher says that Ruby starts tapping her chin with her index finger while trying to figure out who she should choose as her next opponent.

"I pick-" My dreams come to an end as i hear my alarm wake me up and at first i feel frustrated but the i realise 'First day of Beacon high!' I quickly get up, take a shower, brush my teeth, dress up, and go downstairs to eat breakfast. After finishing my breakfast i make my way out the door with my suitcase where Sebastian is waiting to give me a ride to the school. I look behind me and see both my mother and sister standing there with a smile. I go up to them and give them a quick hug while sebastian takes my suitcase and puts it in the trunk. "Remember to come visit Weiss" My mother says.

"Yeah, and bring your friends too!" Winter says as well.

"Its great to finally see my daughter so happy, it's been years since you acted this way" My mother says which i come to realise she is right. I was always rude even to them but this moment it self has changed all of that maybe for good. "Maybe it was right to get you enrolled in this school after all" My mother gives me a heart warming smile.

"Bye mother and Winter" I say and both of their jaws drop and i start to wonder what is wrong "Ummmm, what is it" I ask a little worried at what just happened.

"Weiss! Your German accent, it's back!" Winter says excitedly.

"Really!?" I say in excitement as well.

"Yes! It's been too long since i heard it too!" Winter gives me another hug 'i guess i still got it'

"Ok,i guess i will be going now bye!" I say one last time before getting into the limo. I wave one last goodbye to them before sebastian starts driving to our destination. 'I wonder what they will all say about my new accent.' i begin to wonder during the ride. After a while i start to space out thinking of all the things that will happen in this school.

"Miss Schnee, Miss Schnee!" I hear someone say and i quickly see that is Sebastian. "We have arrived... are you ok?" He asks.

"Y-yes, i just spaced out for a while." I say while getting out of my limo while sebastian takes out my suitcase

"would you like me to carry your case to your dorm Miss Schnee?" Sebastian asks.

"No thank you Sebastian i got it, thanks for always helping out. Take care of Mother and Winter for me?" I ask Sebastian.

"As you wish Miss Schnee, hope you have a wonderful school year." He says while giving a bow.

"Bye Sebastian thanks for everything." I give one last wave goodbye to him before making my way to the front gate.

I walk over to the table the used to have a sign labeled 'student registration' but now has a sign labeled 'student dorm registration'

"Nice To see you again Miss Schnee." The same voice that was in charge of registration yesterday says to me with the same monotone

"Please Miss fall just call me Weiss." I say.

She gives a slight chuckle "Alright Miss, i mean, Weiss. What can i do for you?" She asks.

"I would like to sign up for a student dorm."

"Ok, please sign this contract." She hands me a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" I ask not trusting the contract until i get an overview.

"Simply says that you and your roommate will be responsible for any damage caused to the dorm room."

"Oh, ok." I quickly sign my name in.

"Here you go!" She gives me a card with the number thirty five on it. "The number there is the dorm number, dorms thirty to forty are on the right side, just find the hallway labeled thirty to forty bove and you will make it." She says.

"Thank you." I say before i start walking over to my dorm.

"Nice German accent by the way!" She says and i immediately grow a smile.

After i make it to the hallway where my dorm is located i start looking for my number, when i find i start to open the door. "Oh My God NO WAY!" i hear an all too familiar voice that belongs to a redhead and i am suddenly tackled by her "WEISS I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE NEIGHBORS THIS IS AWESOME!" She says

"Yeah this is pretty great." I say and Ruby quickly looks at me with a surprised expression.

"OH MY GOSH THE GERMAN ACCENT SOUNDS SOOOOOO COOOOOOLLL! EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" she makes a loud screech that could probably be heard for miles and i suddenly hear a door slam open.

"Ruby what the hell was that!" Yang says while coming out of a dorm diagonal from mines. "Oh hey Weiss, what's up, Ruby could you get off of her!" Ruby gets off me and i finally get up. "So i am guessing we are neighbors?" She asks.

"Yeah, i guess so. Why aren't you and Ruby sharing a dorm?" I ask her.

"Whoah, that is an amazing accent! Since when could you speak like that!?" she asks in complete shock.

"Actually i was able to speak like this all the time i just sort of liked to suppress it because it made me feel a little too rich but since now i live in a regular dorm i don't really have to worry." I see Ruby bouncing up and down.

"I'M COMING RUBY!" a girl with orange hair seems to appear out of thin air next to Ruby. "WHOSE LEGS DO I HAVE TO BREAK!?" she says while pounding her fist to her hand.

I hear another door open and a guy wearing green and a ponytail shows up."Nora, could you please not get into a fight the first day of school." The guys says.

"But i heard Ruby scream for help!" The orange haired girl which i am guessing is called Nora says.

"Nora, i'm fine i just got excited it's all" Ruby says to her.

"Oh, Ok" and just like that she disappears again.

"Sorry about her, she misunderstands a lot." The guys says.

"It's fine misterrrr" i trail off giving him the hint that i was asking for his name.

"Lie Ren, but you can just call me Ren, that girl you just met is called Nora Valkyrie, pleasure meeting you Miss" He trails off asking for my name as well.

"Weiss Schnee, you can just call me Weiss." I say.

"You're a Schnee?" He asks.

I sigh 'here it comes again' "Yes i know i am a little too rich to go to a school like this but the reason why i am going here is to stop being treated like a stuck up rich girl, i just want to be a normal girl" i say

"It seems i cause you trouble by asking, my apologies." He says very politely and walks back into his dorm room.

After Ren goes back to his room i remember that i never got an answer from Yang. "Oh yeah, i never got an answer from you. Why aren't you and your sister sharing a room?" I ask Yang.

"Oh, Ruby insisted that we should live separately from now on." She says.

"Yeah, we have lived together for over ten years so i thought maybe we could just take a little break from each other." Ruby says.

"To think, that my own sister broke up with me!" Yang says while fake crying.

"Ugh, don't mind her she is a drama queen."

"So you are roommates with Nora was it?" I ask Ruby.

"Yep, she is pretty fun to hang with."

"Yang who is your roommate." I ask Yang who stops fake crying.

"Oh, right you haven't met her. HEY PYRRHA COME HERE FOR A SEC!" As soon as Yang yells out for her roommate she comes out the door. A girl with red hair approaches us.

"Hello, my name is Pyrrha!" she says and Ruby quickly dashes in front of her.

"Full name?" Ruby's asks

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Pyrrha says uncomfortably.

"ok, My name is Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, sorry Pyrrha my little sister likes to scan people." Yang says

"Thats your sister?" Pyrrha asks Yang.

"Oh, right i never mentioned she was my little sister." Yang

"Yeah that would have been something important to know especially since i thought she was older, how old is she?" Pyrrha asks.

"Fifteen" Ruby says.

"Are you really that smart?"

"Actually she is smarter than you think, literally she has a brain the size of a planet." I say as i approach her. "Hi my name is Weiss Schnee."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, wait Schnee?"

"Yes, i am rich, and i am supposed to be in a school for rich people but i just want to be normal." I say annoyed that i have to explain that again.

"Sorry i am just not used to meeting rich people."

"it's fine."

"Now the size a planet you say, she can't be that smart."

"Trust me she is." I say.

"Anyways i have to go and unpack the rest of my things so i will be going now, it was nice meeting you all." Pyrrha says as she walks to her dorm.

"So Weiss who is your roommate?" Ruby asks me.

"I dont know i haven't met them yet."

"Well, i guess we'll find out later, i got to go unpack the rest of my things too, and help Nora with hers as well so see you guys!" Ruby says before disappearing out of thin air and closing the door.

"Well, guess i will see you later Weiss!" Yang says before going into her dorm and i decide to go into mines as well.

I close the door and start to unpack my things. Soon i hear the door open which brings to my attention that my roommate has arrived.

"I guess we are roommates now huh Weiss." I hear a familiar voice and i turn around to meet my new roommate.

"Blake!?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: HERE YOU GO, SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN KILLING MOST OF YOU BY NOT PUTTING THESE UP, BUT YOU WILL BE GLAD TO KNOW THAT I WILL BE UPDATING A COUPLE OF MY FANFICTIONS NOW SORRY FOR THE DELAY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**


	5. Chapter 5

_Blake:_

I had just walked into my dorm and to my surprise i see that my roommate is the well known heiress, i smile thinking how funny it is that one of my friends who apparently resembles me in a way except richer, is actually my roommate, i couldn't ask for a better roommate, this way i get to have peace and quite nearly everyday and i can read my books without worrying about interruptions. At least that is what i hope, if not she is one weird heiress. So here i am standing in front of her as she is staring at me almost not believing that i am actually her roommate. It can also be evident on her reaction that she is vaguely surprised, although for some reason my ears sensed a slight change in her voice, but i highly doubt that, maybe i am just tired, i don't know why i would be tired though, i guess i might just be hearing things, i mean there is no way Weiss has an accent.

"Sooooo, am i welcome here? because you are sort of staring at me like i am some sort of intruder" I say with a smirk to get her to at least say something so that we don't spend all day in this staring contest.

"Oh, uh sorry, yes come in, i guess i am just surprised to have you as my roommate" She says with a- '_Wait, does she seriously have a german accent, holy shit i am not crazy, it's so amazing'_ i think to myself and now i am the one staring.

"ummmmm, is something wrong?" She asks me as i stand motionless

"No, it's uh just-"

"Its the accent isn't it?" she asks and i nod, still staring, i mean how can i not it's such a mesmerizing sound. "Why is everyone so surprised about my german accent? if i knew it would break you i wouldn't have bothered practicing it in my sleep"

"Sorry its just so, amazing i never heard a german accent before and coming from you its just, wow" i say finally snapping out of my trance, closing the door, and heading towards my bed to start unpacking. "Wait, practiced? you mean it isn't natural?" i ask

"No, of course its natural i just didn't know if i still had the accent in me?"

"Why didn't you have the accent before?"

"Well as i told the little redhead i have been trying to conceal everything that would make me seem like a rich snob, and that includes this accent"

I laugh a bit seeing how hard she is trying to prove herself "Well what changed that all of a sudden?"

"hmmm, honestly i think Ruby is the reason"

"Ruby?"

"Yeah, something about her just makes me feel more comfortable with my nationality"

"Hmm, i can see what you mean, she does have that aura of comfort and happiness, Yang does as well, they both are just so charismatic, it's nice to meet people such as them"

"I agree, anyways i have to finish unpacking, have you greeted the others?"

"Yep, although i do have a bad feeling about Ruby and that Nora girl in the same room"

"Right? it's like they might just blow up the dorm someday"

"Wouldn't be surprised, both of them have so much energy they can power this entire school if they were to be hooked up to some sort of generator" I say and she laughs a bit, soon i start unpacking stacking most of my books by my bed, making a tall pile (i have a lot of books) i soon come across the books that i tend to hide the most so i leave them in the suitcase for fear Weiss might find them and freak out if i were to put them in the pile i have, after i finish putting my clothes into my side of the closet i decide to lay on my bed and start begin reading a book. I glance over to Weiss and see that she is also reading, however its far different from what i am reading. While i read something that presents a good story Weiss is reading… a textbook.

"Are you seriously reading a textbook?" i say with a smirk.

"Its called studying, and yes yes i am, i have to get a head start or Ruby will leave me in the dust with her knowledge"

"Is that why you are doing it? To prove that you are as smart as a 15 year old with a brain the size of the planet" i laugh at the thought of Weiss failing at this.

"Well… At least i will be second smartest in this school"

"Don't count on it"

"What is that supposed to mean"

"It means that i too plan on taking second as the smartest person here"

"Oh so i am competing against you, i am not sure how you plan on doing that but i am pretty sure that some fictional book will not help you succeed in getting better grades than me, especially since i am getting a head start on my studies"

"You'd be surprised how much i can learn and recall without having to study twenty-four seven" To my surprise Weiss gets up and tilts the book that i have in my hand down so that she is staring me in the eyes with determination.

"Bring, it, on, Belladonna"

I smirk at her and meet her with the same stare of determination, "You got it, Schnee"

with a huff, she starts heading back to her textbook and i continue reading my own book. After a bit of silence as we both read our own things a question pops into mind. "Hey what classes do you have?" I ask not looking away from my book.

"Hmmmm, i have Science, Chorus, math, and history" She says without looking up from her textbook

"Hmmmm, i have science, orchestra, math, and english, what blocks and what teachers do you have for science and math?"

"Peach first block for science and Goodwitch third block for math"

"Huh, looks like we have two of the same classes"

"I guess so" she says and we are soon back to more peace and quite, soon the intercom chimed in

"Will all first year students please report to the auditorium at this moment" i hear the monotone voice of Mrs. Fall and soon Weiss and i head out after bookmarking our spots in our books, after we reach the auditorium we sit beside Ruby and Yang and wait for the announcement they are about to make. A man appears on stage and approaches the mic with coffee mug and cane.

"Welcome all to Beacon high, i am professor Ozpin, the principal of this school. I would like all of you to know that this marks the four most important years of your life. I look amongst you and see lost souls. People attempting to find what path they want and are willing to walk. By the time you are done with your studies in this school you should have chosen what it is you want to be, unless you are willing to risk being lost for most of your future. Choose carefully, walk down that path you think it's right for you, and never stop moving forward" He says and soon, we see a blonde woman with glasses approaching the mic.

"One important thing you should know is that this school requires uniforms. The uniforms should be in your room by the end of the day. Additionally, the cafeteria will be open at all times so that you can eat at your desired time, please note that this school is designed to help you experience what a college experience will be like, that being said we also have a student kitchen in this building if you want to prepare your own meal, you are responsible for paying any damage done to the kitchen as it is true for the rest of the building, please ensure that you are always careful and act like responsible adults, if you have any questions about anything concerning this school please report to the office and we will get to you shortly, your are dismissed" She said and all of us stood up and walked back to our dorm.

Weiss and I got back to reading, later we git hungry and decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat we ran into Ruby, Yang, Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrah. We talked got to know each other more and headed back to our dorm, it got pretty late so i decided to go take a shower and switch into my nightgown and Weiss did the same, i decided to read a bit more before turning in and after Weiss had finished taking a shower she approached me.

"Ummmm, could i borrow one of your books?" she asks

"What happened to the textbook you were reading?" I ask with a smirk.

"I have done enough studying for today."

I give a soft laugh "yeah, go ahead" She takes her time looking through and choosing one analysing each book before finally going for one in the middle of the stack.

"numbers, that's a good one" I say and she goes over to her bed and begins to read, after a while i feel tired and i look over and see that Weiss is already passed out in her bed, i smile looking at my book open face down beside her, and i turn off the lights in the room, i lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. '_This is the start of a new, beginning, with a new end, i am glad i found this place, hello beacon' _I look over once more to the sleeping heiress

"Good night Weiss"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM BACK, ALL OF MY STORIES ARE BACK AND I WILL STAY BACK, UNTIL I GET LAZY AGAIN, I KNOW MOST OF YOU HATE ME BECAUSE IT TOOK ME A YEAR TO UPDATE MY STORIES BUT HEY, AT LEAST I UPDATED THEM, ANYWAYS SEE YOU GUYS SOON.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR A WHILE, I WANT TO FOCUS MORE ON JACK RABBIT AND MY NEW CREATION I AM PSYCHOTIC SO I WON'T BE WORKING ON THIS ONE UNTIL I FINISH EITHER ONE OF THE TWO, SO YOU WILL HAVE TO BE VERY PATIENT IF YOU PREFER THIS OVER THE OTHERS, BUT I LIKE WORKING ON THE OTHER TWO MORE SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT**


End file.
